


Danganronpa I: Inspiration

by LedAstrae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedAstrae/pseuds/LedAstrae
Summary: Danganronpa I: Inspiration is a written fangan following the adventures of 16 high school students as they are pitted against one another in a twisted game of mystery, betrayal, and death. The story follows one of these students, the only one that doesn't have a talent out of the sixteen, as he tries to survive. Will the guilty be handed justice, or will the innocent be wrongfully punished?This story is written between a mix of script style and paragraph style, and images will be added once they are completed. I also tried my best to insert some game mechanics into this story. I'm not an experienced writer or artist, but I do very much enjoy Danganronpa and am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Prologue: Gnoripmo Ecennye (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read Danganronpa I: Inspiration! 
> 
> I'm super excited to be finally getting myself together and actually committing to writing a fanganronpa! I can't wait to share my love for Danganronpa with you!
> 
> First things first. I am NOT an experienced writer or artist. My grammar will be shaky at times, even though I'm trying my best to revise and edit, and my art isn't perfect. I'm writing this fangan because I want to, and because I'm going to have fun doing it! This has been a dream of mine for a long time, but I never thought I had the time for it. Now, though, I am putting a lot of my free time towards this project. All feedback is appreciated, but remember that I'm not trying to impress a publisher or anything like that!
> 
> This Fanganronpa will be written with a mixture of script style and paragraph style. I feel like this style is the easiest to convey my thoughts in, as my story is dialogue heavy. I also like the script style because it translates heavily into a video game feel, which is another gimmick of this story; I want this to seem like an actual visual novel. There will be dialogue choices that split up conversations, which hopefully gives the fan fiction a bit of structure. There are also interactive games/moments for the reader, where you can follow along and play along yourself. This is mostly for trials and investigations, but I have some planned for daily life as well!
> 
> As I mentioned before, I'm not a great artist, but I want to at least draw all of the characters and add a bit of CG art as well. The reason for drawing the characters is that I think if you can see what the characters look like, the story feels much more alive, and you can visualize what the characters are doing. Second, CG art can capture certain moments in a visual sense, which I definitely think add to the story. I'll add art to the story in terms of chapter; for instance, once I have all of the art for the first chapter done, I'll try my best to add the art in there. 
> 
> All of the characters, besides Monokuma, are original characters made by me. Any relation to real life people is a coincidence. I am personally so happy with how all of the characters are coming out, and I hope you like them as well!
> 
> Finally, I want to give a shoutout to three written Fanganronpas; UDR: Supernova At Sea, Dreadnought Despair, and Rewound Despair! These three stories are all in the middle of writing, but all three are incredibly good stories, and they have all inspired me to write my own! I don't know if I'll be able to live up to their standards, but I'll do my best haha. If you haven't checked them out already, please do so; Dreadnought Despair is on Tumblr, and UDR: Supernova At Sea and Rewound Despair are both on AO3 (and will be bookmarks of mine once I get around to it!) And if you're one of the writers of those fangans, then I'm fan-personing out over here! 
> 
> Alright, enough chit-chat. Let's begin the story! 
> 
> Please enjoy Danganronpa I: Inspiration.

Hey there. How are you? How’s the family? And all that shit.

My name is **Uriel Inseth**. I’m 15, and I’m going to be a sophomore in high school very soon. Big whoop. Though, as you can probably guess, this isn’t a normal high school I’m going to…

Yeah, I’m going into my second year of Hope’s Peak Academy. Who knew that balancing turtles on their shells while riding a unicycle on ice was a highly sought-after talent.

…

HA! You fell for it, didn’t you? Of course I’m not one of them. Only those who have an “extremely prestigious” talent can dream of getting accepted to that academy. I would never be able to go there in my life. Little old me, who comes from a boring-as-hell family and who only plays video games as a hobby? Yeah, dream on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So, instead of standing before the gates of that place, I’m standing on the sidewalk in front of my run-of-the-mill high school. No one is around, probably because it’s freaking 5:45 in the morning. Guess I’m used to the early treks to school by now. My mother and father scurry off to work at four o’clock in the morning, which definitely isn’t ideal, but it is the only option that sustains the three of us. I can’t drive yet, so I always get dropped off early by my parents.

Speaking of which, have you ever watched a sunset before?

No, I meant from start to finish. A sunset starts when the first pixel of light comes across the horizon, and ends when the sun is in full view. Obviously. I don’t mean to brag, but…

…okay, I do mean to brag. It’s really damn nice seeing the sunset every day as you wait for school to start. Wish you could’ve seen them too, so you could actually help me figure out why I’m not looking forward to seeing today’s sunset. I must’ve seen, what, close to 900 sunsets already? And to be honest, they’ve been one of the only good points of all 900 of those days. So why don’t I want to witness this one?

I check my watch. 5:51 AM. Thirty more minutes until yet another sunrise glares in my eyes. As I cover my head with my hoodie, a thought pops into my head. What if… I’m bored…

…of… sunrises?

Fuck… world spinning… try to catch…

…going on? Help…

…

…

…How boring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danganronpa I: Inspiration

Prologue

Gnoripmo Ecennye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue Part 1 START

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : …Urgh…

 

After my world did the Harlem Shake, my consciousness slowly returned to me. What the hell happened? Where was I now? How’s the family? And all that shit. Everything swam through my head, even though I just came to. It was… irritating, thinking of all these questions and then moving on, not knowing the answers. Frustrated, I shouted out loud.

 

 **Uriel** : For fuck’s sake, just SHUT! UP!

 

That did the trick; I was wide awake after that, and my mind stopped freaking out. However, as I hoisted myself to sit upwards, a voice scoffed at me and gave me two things. Another problem to add to my list, and a minor heart attack.

 

 **???** : How rude! We’ve barely met, and you’re already insulting a lady. You troglodyte!

 

 **Uriel** : ACK!

 

Scratch that, a major heart attack. I wasn’t expecting someone else here with me! As that pitiful sound escaped my lips, my body instinctively tried scrambling backwards to escape. Although, I backed up against a wall within seconds. The voice, which sounded like it belonged to a girl a bit younger than me, laughed out loud and began taunting me.

 

 **???** : Ohohohoho! Not so tough now, aren’t you? No worries, I can give you a toy later to comfort you. Why don’t you actually take off your hood and see who decided to stay behind and make sure you were kept safe, hmm?

 

I think I’ll keep my hood on, thank you.

After taking a couple deep breaths, I decided to actually not be useless and observed my surroundings. I seemed to be in a large room, filled wall to wall with picnic tables. One long window spanned the width of the top of each wall, but there were ample amount of ceiling lamps and fans in order to keep the room well-lit and ventilated. Two doors exited the room, leading to who knows where.

Everything about the room seemed like a pretty normal cafeteria. Everything… except her.

Sitting on the table, swinging her legs back and forth and twirling her parasol… was…

 

 **???** : Hmph! Now that I have your attention…you are in the glorious presence of **Alouette Gionna** , the **Ultimate Toy Maker**! I know, what an honor to be in the same breathing space as me!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

…What the fuck?!?

Here I am, a boy from a small town with no special talent, sitting on the ground before a girl dressed like a princess from a fantasy book. I’m even in a building that I don’t recognize at all. There are so many things I don’t understand, but the question that escapes my mouth must’ve been the part I understood the most.

 

 **Uriel** : Ultimate? As in… Hope’s Peak Academy…?

 

 **Alouette** : Of course! Did you think I would call myself something that I’m not, like a filthy commoner? Even if I’m just going to be starting my first year at the prestigious academy, that doesn’t mean I’m not worthy of such an honorable title!

 

 **Uriel** : …

 

 **Alouette** : Besides, there’s no need to pretend that you aren’t an Ultimate either. Everyone here has a special talent, just like me. So? What’s your special talent?

 

Talking to her was starting to piss me off. Why is a girl that’s clearly younger than me talking down to me and flaunting around her status? My constant annoyance bubbled inside me, but not seeing a reason to insult her back, I stood up slowly and replied.

 

 **Uriel** : My name is Uriel Inseth… and I have no talent.

 

 **Alouette** : …

 

 **Uriel** : What, you got a problem with that?

 

 **Alouette** : Hmph!

 

Oops, it came out again.

 

 **Uriel** : Oh, sorry… didn’t mean to snap like that. I’m a bit… shaken, from all of this.

 

 **Alouette** : No, I understand. I imagine we’re all a bit nervous about… well, whatever’s going on. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to actually be in the same room as a commoner, so I apologize for slandering your kind.

 

 **Uriel** : It’s fine, just… could you please stop referring to me as a commoner?

 

 **Alouette** : Absolutely not! Until you’ve earned my respect, I shall still think of you as such… but while we converse, I suppose I shall call you Uriel, to be polite. So, it’s nice to meet you, Uriel.

 

 **Uriel** : Likewise. Think you can fill me in a bit?

 

 **Alouette** : Of course! What would you like to inquire about?

 

While I didn’t enjoy her snobbiness, she didn’t appear to be a bad person… it would be worth my time to get as much information out of her as I can, to a certain extent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> So, you’re the Ultimate Toymaker?

Where are we?

Why are we here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : So, you’re the Ultimate Toymaker?

 

 **Alouette** : Yes, you are speaking directly to her!

 

 **Uriel** : You obviously make toys then. Can you tell me more about your talent?

 

Alouette seemed pleased that I had taken interest in her trade. With a smirk, she reached into her purse, which was lying on the table, and pulled out a miniature stuffed eagle. The details on it were really intricate, despite it just being a plush.

 

 **Alouette** : This, Uriel, is the first toy I ever made. I was three years old when I made this.

 

_Oh, hell no!_

 

 **Uriel** : Th-Three?!? I’m not accusing you of lying, but I do find that hard to believe! I don’t even remember when I was three years old, but I’m sure I couldn’t use a sewing needle!

 

 **Alouette** : Ohohohoho! I know a commoner like you wouldn’t understand something like this, Uriel, and I don’t blame you. However, my story is perfectly true, which is one of the reasons I was accepted into Hope’s Peak in the first place! I only got better as I grew up, naturally. I went from plushes to robots, balls, kites, tops, slinkies, putties… you name a type of toy, and I’ve made it!

 

 **Alouette** : It was only a matter of time before Hope’s Peak Academy was bound to notice my skills and accept me. And so, here I am!

 

 **Uriel** : That’s… really impressive.

 

 **Alouette** : Awww! Why, thank you for the flattery! You might just be a gentleman after all! …A commoner, but also a gentleman. Oh, I know!

 

With that little remark, the girl reached into her purse again. She took out a black cat plush and tossed it to me.

 

 **Alouette** : Here. A token of my appreciation for your respect. You might become my favorite commoner yet, Uriel.

 

 **Uriel** : …Thanks.

 

I’d really wish she’d stop calling me that.

Though, if all Ultimates were of her caliber, then they must be really impressive in their trades… and they must have big personalities, too. Am I really going to be in their shadow for the remainder of my time here?

Speaking of which…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you’re the Ultimate Toymaker?

> Where are we?

Why are we here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : Where exactly are we? Scratch this room, I’m really curious about what sort of building or area we’re in at this moment…

 

 **Alouette** : Do you want my honest opinion?

 

 **Uriel** : Well, yeah, of course I do-

 

 **Alouette** : I don’t know! Ohohohoho!

 

That was anti-climactic. I gave Alouette a mini-scowl before sighing heavily and continuing.

 

 **Uriel** : Okay… well, what about this room? It sounds to me like you’ve been here awhile, so I doubt you know nothing about this room.

 

 **Alouette** : Of course I know about this room! I’m not blind!

 

 **Alouette** : We are currently inside some sort of cafeteria. From what I’ve heard from other sources, the door on the other side of this building leads to a kitchen. The door that’s behind you leads outside, which is where almost everyone went.

 

 **Uriel** : Almost everyone?

 

 **Alouette** : Mm-hm! I stayed in here, and two others went to investigate the kitchen. If I were you, I would go talk to the two in the kitchen after you’re done with moi. You can do that, can’t you?

 

 **Urie** l: I’m… sure I can.

 

 **Alouette** : Wonderful! I think I’ll turn that into an official order! Go talk to the people in the kitchen after you’re done with me, peasant!

 

Wait, am I her subject now? Oh no… if she forces me to call her “Your Majesty,” I might puke.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you’re the Ultimate Toymaker?

Where are we?

> Why are we here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : So, why the hell are we here? I don’t remember signing up for a random field trip on the first day of school.

 

 **Alouette** : Well, my original theory was that the staff of Hope’s Peak Academy wanted to surprise some of its bright and amazing students with a surprise event! Although…

 

Here it comes.

 

 **Alouette** : …to be honest, I don’t think a commoner like you would be invited to an extravagant event like that. So I guess I’m incorrect.

 

Even knowing that it’s coming doesn’t make the burn hurt less. I can feel a little bit of my already low self-esteem crumbling away…

 

 **Uriel** : Haha… ha… so it’s not that.

 

 **Alouette** : Correct. Though, there has to be a reason that a group of 16 people were brought here like this. I mean, people don’t magically teleport to random locations.

 

 **Uriel** : All I know is that once I find out who dragged my unwilling ass here, damn straight I’m going to punch them in the face.

 

 **Alouette** : Ugh! How barbaric! I do have some… choice words for whoever brought us here as well. There’s not much we can do for now, so let’s drop the subject, hmm?

 

She’s right. There’s no use fretting over it now; I don’t even know if I’m in danger. I calm myself down and finish our conversation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : I guess I’ll let you get back to your time to yourself. Thanks for watching over me to make sure I was okay.

 

 **Alouette** : Don’t mention it! Although… I daresay you owe me one. If I require service, I’ll make sure to ask you first. You do seem like a capable man, Uriel!

 

I have the gut feeling that she’s going to be asking me for more than one favor… better steel myself for the onslaught of help needed. I shoved my hands into my pockets and replied.

 

 **Uriel** : Alright… later, Alouette.

 

 **Alouette** : Tata for now! Don’t forget to see the two in the kitchen! Ooh, I hope they find some suitable ingredients… I can’t wait to amaze everyone with my cake baking skills! Ohohohoho!

 

As I left Alouette’s laugh behind me and made my way through the tables, worries about my time here festered in the back of my mind. If what Alouette said is true, then I’m surrounded by amazing people. Giants in their fields, these Ultimates are “the leaders of the future,” “the heroes of the sciences and arts,” “the best of their kind”…

…and then there’s me.

…

Whatever. I’ll just have to prove that I’m worthy to be among them, right? If anyone else talks down to me, I won’t stand for it.

I reached the door leading to the kitchen, and with my frustration driving me forward, I went in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cafeteria -> Kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **???** : You there! What’s your name? And your talent? Do you know anything about our situation here?

 

As soon as I entered the kitchen, an aggressive girl was shouting at me and shoving a microphone in my face. Was I in the mood for this? Absolutely not.

 

 **Uriel** : Gah! Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!?

 

 **???** : I could ask you the same question! I’m asking you questions and you aren’t answering any of them! Jeez, you’re a worthless interviewee…

 

 **Uriel** : Wha- Worthless?!? You basically ambushed me, I had no time to react!

 

Before the girl could refute my obviously correct statement, a deeper voice called out from behind her.

 

 **???** : Easy there, firecracker. I reckon that’s the boy who just woke up, so he’s probably still fatigued. Interview him another time, okay lass?

 

 **???** : Pah… fine! But I will get my interview!

 

As the girl retreated a few steps, I finally got a look at the man who saved me from the merciless onslaught of questions. He was definitely older than me, most notably sporting ragged overalls. I guess I should voice my gratitude.

 

 **Uriel** : Thank you for that. I’m… still a bit tired from waking up in this strange place.

 

 **???** : That’s perfectly understandable, partner. We’re all still a bit on edge here due to our situation. What’s yer name?

 

 **Uriel** : It’s Uriel… Uriel Inseth. You two are Ultimates, correct?

 

 **???** : Hey, why does he answer your questions but not mine?!?

 

 **Uriel** : Gee, I really wonder…

 

The man put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, which calmed her down. After that, the man smiled warmly and responded to my question.

 

 **???** : Yes, we’re both Ultimates as well. It’s nice to meet you, Uriel. The name’s **Cassidy Hooven** , and I’m the **Ultimate Farmer**. Well, more like **Ultimate Farmhand** … but I don’t sweat the details.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cassidy held out his hand, and I gladly took it and shook it. He seems way more manageable to talk to than Alouette…

Not wanting to be outdone by Cassidy, the girl who assaulted me with a microphone piped up.

 

 **???** : Hey, don’t forget about me! I’m **Gwyneth Oxford** , the **Ultimate News Anchor**! You know, famous hostess on the Channel 5 news? If you have any good news stories, let me know so I can broadcast them on my channel!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A farmer… er, farmhand, and a news anchor? What an interesting duo…

Fortunately, Cassidy had put me in a better mood, until he asked me this question.

 

 **Cassidy** : You didn’t mention this, but… what’s yer talent? No need to be shy, you can tell us.

 

 **Uriel** : …I… don’t have a talent. I’m just a normal guy, who wasn’t accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

Cassidy and Gwyneth exchanged confused looks, until Gwyneth tugged on the long and thin piece of paper dangling out of her sleeve, took the pencil out from her hair bun, and began writing with her arm as a table.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Hmm, that’s an interesting story! Let me jot that down for later.

 

 **Cassidy** : Ah, I’m sorry to hear that partner. I just assumed that you had one, since everyone else here does. Pardon my rudeness.

 

Of course, the two of them looked uncomfortable and a bit more awkward from being around someone not of their caliber. Before the anger came back to me, I quickly changed the subject.

 

 **Uriel** : It’s fine! Really, it’s fine. Anyway, I’d like to get to know you guys more, so… wanna chat for a bit?

 

 **Cassidy** : Course! Fire away, partner.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Fine. I’m usually the one asking the questions, but I guess I can concede the lead of the conversation to you! You better tell me a cool story, though!

 

Good, she’s willing to listen to me. Time to get some more juicy info about who I’m stuck with and where I am.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> Tell me more about yourself, Cassidy.

Tell me more about yourself, Gwyneth.

What can you guys tell me about the kitchen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Well, I should start with the one that I know won’t bite my head off.

 

 **Uriel** : So Cassidy, what’s it like being the Ultimate Farmer?

 

 **Cassidy** : I love it! Spendin’ day and night treatin’ the animals and plants… it’s like bein’ the father of nature! I guess it does help to be good at agriculture.

 

 **Cassidy** : Oh, but please call me the Ultimate Farmhand. I don’t run my own farm; I just help at multiple farms scattered around the country. Once I own a farm all to myself, I would feel more comfortable to be called a true farmer.

 

Father of Nature, huh… this would explain why Cassidy feels like a father figure. I smile at Cassidy’s honesty and humbleness, and continue the discussion.

 

 **Uriel** : Heh… if Hope’s Peak Academy accepted you as the Ultimate Farmer, then they probably had faith that you will get your own farm someday.

 

 **Gwyneth** : I reported on the hardships of running a farm once, so I know that working on a farm is no easy task! Having the title of Ultimate Farmer is nothing to scoff at, even if I don’t see the wonders of working in the country… too bland…

 

 **Cassidy** : Hahahaha! Are you two tryin’ to lift my spirits? I thank y’all… but to be honest, I was quite surprised when I got officially invited! While I did do my best to make sure everythin’ was runnin’ smoothly at all farms I worked at, I couldn’t have done it without the help of the animals and crops.

 

 **Uriel** : Err… not the other farmers you were working with?

 

 **Cassidy** : They did help… but the animals and crops stayed healthy through hot summers and harsh winters. If the animals didn’t listen to me, or if the crops weren’t as healthy as they were, I would’ve never gotten this opportunity.

 

 **Cassidy** : That’s enough about me, though… if you need anythin’, don’t be afraid to come and talk to me, alright?

 

 **Gwyneth** : Fine… but only because you asked nicely!

 

 **Uriel** : Sure.

 

Cassidy was definitely a lot nicer than Alouette. Guess there’s someone willing to listen to me, despite my status. Speaking of listening…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me more about yourself, Cassidy.

> Tell me more about yourself, Gwyneth.

What can you guys tell me about the kitchen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : Um… you are the Ultimate News Anchor, right?

 

 **Gwyneth** : Wha- Hey! I told you not to forget! Yes, I’m the Ultimate News Anchor!

 

It wasn’t that I forgot her talent… in truth, I was incredibly confused by it.

 

 **Uriel** : Then why were you trying to interview me? With a microphone, no less? I think of News Anchors as the people sitting behind the desk and passing the news off to reporters, who then do the interviewing.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Heh, who do you take me for? One of those noobs on the main channels like USAN and WON? Don’t make me laugh!

 

…Did she just call two of the best anchors in the nation ‘noobs’?!?

 

 **Gwyneth** : Do you know what I do that those muckrakers fail to think about? I actually go out and do the reporting myself! I switch from my pretty clothes to my get-shit-done clothes, go into the real world, talk to real people, and get my research so I know exactly what I’m talking about!

 

 **Gwyneth** : Listen. I joined the news media business so that the truth got out. So when I talk to you, I expect you to tell me nothing but the truth. You get me?!?

 

 **Uriel** : …That’s actually very noble of you. I think I respect you a bit more.

 

After giving me an incredulous look, Gwyneth reddened deeply and looked away. Did I fluster her or something?

 

 **Gwyneth** : S-Stupid! You’re trying to flirt with me so that I forget about interviewing you, aren’t you?!?

 

Oh.

 

 **Uriel** : What?!? No, I-

 

 **Gwyneth** : Well, it’s not going to work on me! I will get my interview, Uriel Inseth! Just you wait!

 

 **Cassidy** : Better luck next time, partner.

 

Well excuse me, princess. I took back my statement about gaining respect posthaste.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me more about yourself, Cassidy.

Tell me more about yourself, Gwyneth.

> What can you guys tell me about the kitchen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Uriel** : You two have been here for a good amount of time, right? What can you tell me about the kitchen?

 

 **Cassidy** : Hmm… I think I’ll let Gwyneth explain. Think you can handle it, lass?

 

That was the first time I saw Gwyneth crack a smile. Her face lit up like a kid in a toy store as she turned to Cassidy.

 

 **Gwyneth** : I was waiting for you to let me do this! Alright, listen up, because I’m only going to report this once, just like an actual TV report!

 

To my utmost surprise, once Gwyneth waved her hand in front of her face a couple of times, her aggressive demeanor turned stoic. After taking a deep breath, she raised her microphone to her lips and began speaking.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Hello, truth-seekers. This is Gwyneth Oxford of the Channel 5 news, reporting to you live from an unidentified kitchen. Here is all that we know about this kitchen space.

 

I leaned closer to Cassidy and whispered a slight critique of the performance.

 

 **Uriel** : Why is she holding her microphone? It’s not like it makes her voice louder…

 

 **Cassidy** : Hush, partner, and let it happen.

 

 **Gwyneth** : *ahem* Anyway, all appliances seem to be in perfect working order, including the oven, refrigerator, dishwasher, microwave, toaster, and the slow-cooker. There also seems to be a good amount of kitchen tools at our disposal. However, how good are appliances and equipment without food to use them on?

 

 **Gwyneth** : The good news is that this kitchen is chock-full of fresh ingredients. While some of this sustenance is kept in the cupboard, in the back of the kitchen there’s a walk-in pantry with plenty more. There seems to be a good balance between all food groups, too; from brussel sprouts to haddock, this kitchen has it all.

 

 **Gwyneth** : The bad news is that while we do have a good amount of food, unless we find a way to restock this food, we’ll run out eventually, perhaps after a month or so. Finally, the kitchen is relatively small, so only about five to six people can fit into here. Any more than that, and people will have to start standing on the counters.

 

Interesting… why was there a lot of food in this kitchen in the first place? Were we going to participate in a gourmet cook-off or something?

 

 **Gwyneth** : Now, let’s ask someone at the scene what they think about the matter. This is Uriel Inseth, who is also in this strange predicament with us. Tell us, what do you-

 

 **Uriel** : I’m changing the channel.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Hey!

 

 **Cassidy** : And that sums up our investigation of this kitchen. You did a good job shortenin’ the details, lass.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Hmph… and you did a good job “shortenin’” my report! If you were really impressed, then you wouldn’t be cutting me off right now.

 

 **Uriel** : No, it was really informative. Just… don’t force me into an interview like that.

 

 **Gwyneth** : One of these days…

 

Cassidy shot me a worried glance. Seems I’d want to avoid an interview for as long as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Cassidy** : Alright, we’re done here. Frankly, I’d really like a breath of fresh air, so why don’t we go outside, partner?

 

Finally. I’ve been dying to know where I’ve been whisked away to.

 

 **Uriel** : Yes please. I’m feeling kind of cramped being in such a small room.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Ooh, I wonder what outside looks like! I hope we get a clear view of the sunset!

 

Oh, I hadn’t realized that a slight amber light seemed to be flooding into the windows. Guess it was getting late in the day… so I shouldn’t dawdle in meeting everyone else.

…Does that mean that I’ve been knocked out from sunrise to sunset? That’s quite a long time…

 

 **Uriel** : Let’s go.

 

 **Cassidy** : Right behind you, partner.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Right!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitchen -> Cafeteria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the three of us exited the kitchen, Alouette noticed our presence from behind the parasol and got off the table. With a curtsy, she greeted us.

 

 **Alouette** : Miss Gwyneth, Mister Cassidy… Uriel. Have you finished your business with the kitchen?

 

 **Cassidy** : You could say that, little lady. We were plannin’ on heading outside.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Would you like to come with us, Alouette?

 

Wow. The other two really went along with that sharp left jab from Alouette? I just lowered my gaze as the three of them continued talking.

 

 **Alouette** : I would be honored to accompany you! I’d always love to take evening strolls back at home. Lead the way, Uriel.

 

 **Uriel** : …Right.

 

I can’t let her rude-as-hell remarks visibly hurt me. Standing up straight, I walked straight past her without making eye contact and grabbed the doorknob.

 

 **Gwyneth** : Hey, you okay Uriel?

 

Shit, I must’ve came across as forceful there. Quickly, I came up with an excuse.

 

 **Uriel** : Yeah, I just have a sinking feeling. That’s all.

 

 **Alouette** : Well that’s perfectly understandable. We don’t know why we’re here, after all, and you basically told me the same thing earlier.

 

 **Cassidy** : The fresh air will help, partner. Let’s leave.

 

With a nod, I began turning the doorknob. It was strange, though… I just thought of it as an excuse, but I really did have a sinking feeling in my gut. I was just going outside, so there was nothing to be worried of, right?

As the door opened and the light of the setting sun blinded the four of us for a moment, I asked it again.

Right?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cafeteria -> ???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

…

…

There’s…

 

 **Alouette** : Oh my! I certainly wasn’t expecting something like this to be greeting us! What a pleasant surprise!

 

Absolutely…

No way…

 

 **Gwyneth** : Definitely. It’s a sight to behold, I tell you! The sunset is just making this even more breath-taking!

 

No…

Fucking…

Way…

 

 **Cassidy** : Hey, partner-

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That sinking feeling began to expand throughout my entire body. I started to feel light-headed and stumbled back, but I felt someone catch and steady me before I lost my balance. After blinking a couple times, completely awestruck at what I had just seen, I look again.

Right in front of us was a fountain. Five birds, all with different hats and made with different kinds of stone, sprayed water into the pool below. Further away, I could see one tall building that seemed to mark the start and end points of a big, red wall that surrounded a lot of the area; the entrance gate was also along that wall, but even I could see the huge locks and chains that made sure it wouldn't open. A big stage, meant for outdoor performances, was to my left. There also were three random, unnamed buildings here as well.

Those would be the dormitories, the fun house, and the arcade.

 

 **Uriel** : …I know this place.

 

I twisted my next so that I could face Cassidy, who was still holding me. As the two girls who were with us both froze at the shock of my statement, Cassidy’s worried countenance turned to a skeptical look.

 

 **Cassidy** : Come again?

 

I helped myself up and continued to gawk at the area. God, how was I so fucking stupid?!? Everything was now familiar to me, from the buildings that were in this enclosed area to the ferris wheel and roller coaster that were being silhouetted by the sun. Heck, even the cafeteria, which was the only source of food in the park, was nostalgic! I should’ve known where I was when I woke up…

Taking a few deep breaths didn’t help my nerves, but I still turned back to the three Ultimates after making sure I wasn’t dreaming. All three were looking at me, awaiting an answer to their most pressing question.

So, with a shaking voice, I gave them the answer they were looking for.

 

 **Uriel** : Th-This is… or, I should say… w-welcome to the Adolescence Amusement Area of the Ages. Or 4A for short.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue Part 1 END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Prologue: Gnoripmo Ecennye (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job very recently, so time to work on this has decreased immensely. Updates will be spread out until I've written far enough ahead to post comfortably. I actually have most of the designs for the characters all drawn out, with the exception of 3 (and I might change two existing ones), so the art is coming along nicely as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part and the new characters that are introduced!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue Part 2 START

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The water from the fountain felt cool on my skin as I sat on the rim of the monument. I hadn’t realized how much I had been sweating until now, as the cold and warmth interacted with one another. Too bad I couldn’t stay and relax for long.

Alouette, Cassidy, and Gwyneth all stood nearby, unsure of what to say. I can’t blame them; if my hunch was right, I was looking a lot more suspicious to them now. After all, I knew the area where we were taken to. They probably thought I was an accomplice to the kidnapping.

However, instead of worrying about their trust, I was worrying about my opportunity. This is my chance to help, to do something that those Ultimates couldn’t do. The knowledge of this place felt like… well, it felt like a sort of power. A power that only I harnessed. This probably was the first time in my life where I was in a position over other people.

Ergo, I can help them. That’s all I really wanted to do. Help.

 

**Uriel** : Alouette, you said that there were twelve others that were brought here, right?

 

**Alouette** : Correct. Including us, there are sixteen students in total. All of the twelve other students are Ultimates, too.

 

**Uriel** : Thanks for the info. I assume they all dawdled off to inspect the different buildings that are here, so I’m going to go around and introduce myself. I’ll do my best to send them all here once they’re done with their investigations.

 

**Gwyneth** : Wait.

 

As expected, Gwyneth stepped forward and glared at me. Her voice was slightly angrier than usual… this couldn’t be good.

 

**Gwyneth** : You still haven’t told us anything. All you said was that this placed was called “4A”… you clearly know more, so why aren’t you telling us?

 

**Uriel** : You’re right, I do know more. Quite a bit more, in fact, but it would be easier for everyone to be in the same place when I disclose my information. That way I don’t have to repeat myself five different times.

 

**Gwyneth** : …How can we know whether or not you’re going to hurt the others? Leave us behind? Uriel, I don’t trust you.

 

**Uriel** : Oh come on, you think-

 

**Cassidy** : She has a point.

 

Wha- Cassidy too?!?

Cassidy walked up to the both of us with his arms folded and his brow furrowed. It seemed like he also had his doubts about me.

 

**Cassidy** : I don’t mean to offend you, partner, but yer the only one without a talent here. Plus, you’re the only one that knows anything about this place. It’s currently lookin’ like you have a role to play in our abduction.

 

**Gwyneth** : Exactly! So? Tell us we’re right!

 

**Uriel** : …Nope, you’re wrong.

 

**Gwyneth** : Gah! You still won’t admit it?!?

 

Alouette, who was silent for the majority of this conversation, opened her mouth as if she had decided to input her two cents. I prepared myself for the worst-

 

**Alouette** : Uriel might be a commoner, but he is by no means a villain.

 

…Oh!

 

**Alouette** : You two are letting your nerves get the best of you, so calm down and listen to reason. Why would Uriel be knocked out like the rest of us in the cafeteria? Also, you lack any morsel of hard evidence for all of your outlandish claims, so I do not see a reason why we should not wait here for him to bring the others back.

 

Gwyneth and Cassidy fell silent, but it was clear that the two of them were still not convinced. I gave Alouette a thankful nod and smile, and after she curtseyed back in return, I decided to sign a pact with the devil.

 

**Uriel** : …When I come back, I’ll let you run the interview, Gwyneth. How does that sound?

 

**Gwyneth** : Really?!? You aren’t saying this to sucker back my trust, are you?

 

**Uriel** : Considering that you’re a skilled interviewer, I think you would be perfect for the task. I really did think that you did a good job in the kitchen, y’know.

 

Gwyneth thought hard for a moment, then held out her hand.

 

**Gwyneth** : Fine. But don’t make me regret giving you a second chance, Uriel! You better keep your word!

 

**Uriel** : Heh. I won’t let you down.

 

The two of us shook on that promise, and Cassidy turned away. Not before I saw his warm smile return, however. Alouette waved to me and gave me my new order.

 

**Alouette** : Alright, Uriel! Go and gather the other twelve students! We’ll be waiting with baited breath!

 

**Cassidy** : Stay safe, partner. Looks like it will be nighttime by the time you get back, so don’t trip on anything in the dark.

 

**Uriel** : You three stay safe yourselves. I’ll try and be as quick as I can.

 

With that, I turned and headed down the nearest path to my right. As I left the fountain behind, I noticed that while there were a few differences in the layout of this amusement park, it was mostly how I remembered it. Now, the question was… where should I head to first?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Center Building

> The Funhouse

The Arcade

The Stage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I really wanted to know what was in the tall building that was along the wall, but it was a good ways away. That was the only structure that was built since the last time I was here besides the red wall, and the only building that I didn’t know the purpose for. Luckily, the fun house was on the way, so I decided to take a detour to that attraction first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fountain -> Fun House

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damn, I knew that the nostalgia hit me incredibly hard at the fountain, but seeing the funhouse again almost made me tear up.

The house towered over me with its rainbow-colored walls, but it was like a skyscraper when I came for the first time. I was just a toddler, but the smiles, laughs, shrieks of delight… it left a lasting impression. The park staff changed the layout of the house every day, so no two visits were the same, leading to this being one of my favorite places to go.

…Wonder if the layout had been changed lately.

As I walked through the gates, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. It looks like I wouldn’t have to look far for some people to talk to. A boy in a sling and a girl with short hair were on the lawn, holding hands and sharing a nice conversation with big smiles. Seems like the two of them were in high spirits and friendly enough, so-

 

**???** : You there! Welcome to the Funhouse! AWOOOOOOO!

 

**Uriel** : Gyah!

 

A muffled, but still booming voice came out of nowhere and scared me shitless. It was only then that I noticed someone wearing a… costume, idling by the funhouse itself and pumping his fists in the air. The smile from the other boy instantly vanished as he shouted over to the loudmouth in a furious tone.

 

**???** : For god’s sake, you mutt! I told you not to shout like that! You almost made me break my arm again!

 

**???** : …Sorry, sir.

 

**???** : No need to be so uptight… it’s true that the howling is obnoxious, but we do need some enthusiasm in this place. Happiness is always- ow!

 

Apparently, the girl pricked herself on something lying on the ground, as she stopped suddenly and inspected her hand. As her partner also looked over her hand to see if it was alright, the costumed boy turned away from the pair, clearly frustrated by being silenced. Oh boy… there was already some discord brewing between some of the Ultimates. Maybe I could do some mediating between the two groups…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> Speak to the two Ultimates on the lawn.

Speak to the costumed Ultimate.

???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I’d better give the costumed boy some time to cool down… with a smirk, I made my way over to the the two students in the grass.

 

**Uriel** : Yo. Wonderful weather we’re having, huh? Seems to be better without jump scares, though…

 

**???** : Hey, bro! Glad to see that you finally got up!

 

The boy in the baseball cap greeted me first. He got to his feet (which was surprising, considering one of his arms was in a sling) and the two of us shared a firm handshake. Now that I got a good look at how he was dressed, he clearly wasn’t trying to hide his talent or anything. As the girl began getting up as well, he introduced himself.

 

**???** : You’re looking at the amazing **Ted Uptown** , the **Ultimate Slugger**! Can’t wait to show my skills off to you sometime, bro! I’d love to see if you can catch the balls I hit!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

…He wants me to try and match him in baseball? Did I look like an athlete?

 

**Uriel** : Uh… sorry, but I’m not one for sports. It’s nice to meet you though; my name is Uriel.

 

Ted’s face instantly fell when he heard that I wasn’t into sports. I didn’t think there was a need for him to get his hopes up in the first place.

 

**Ted** : Man… someday I’ll find someone that’s equal to me in skill. Like a rival! I’m sick and tired of winning all the time, bro! It’s like I don’t learn anything!

 

**???** : Don’t worry! I’m sure that if you look hard enough, you’ll find someone that can teach you so much!

 

**Ted** : Yeah, and then I’ll really be the best baseball player out there, truly deserving of my title. Thanks, hon.

 

Oh, so these two were obviously a thing. Guess it’s nice to have someone you’re really close to in a time like this… not that I can say that about myself. As the two shared a romantic moment, I had to note that while it was incredibly easy to guess Ted’s talent, I had no clue what this girl’s talent could be.

 

**Uriel** : Sorry to interrupt your bonding time, but I don’t think I got your name.

 

**???** : No problem! It’s nice to meet you, Uriel. My name is **Verity Keach** , and my talent is encouraging people to do their best! I hope that I can use my title of **Ultimate Motivational Speaker** to help everyone through this confusing- Owowowowow…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Before I even had the chance to realize that her talent made sense, she grabbed her arm and winced in pain. Ted put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as I voiced my concern.

 

**Uriel** : Woah, are you alright? What happened?

 

I wanted to say that I didn’t think my words were that sharp, but Ted didn’t seem like the type of person who would appreciate puns.

 

**Verity** : I am fine. To be honest, I’ve always been prone to injuries and misfortunate occurrences. However, I use those negative experiences as opportunities, which allow me to personally connect to what I’m trying to motivate people about!

 

**Ted** : Nothing major; she just scraped her arm on a branch on the way here. The scratch will heal in no time.

 

I did pass some trees on the way here, and some of the branches… well, they should’ve been trimmed back ages ago.

 

**Uriel** : I assume you’ve spoken about all sorts of topics, and in all sorts of places, right Verity?

 

**Verity** : You got it! I even record a podcast in my spare time, which has followers worldwide! It warms my heart knowing that my words have touched so many… and I hope to positively influence more people in the years to come!

 

**Ted** : You’ve already influenced me positively, baby girl-

 

**Uriel** : Glad that someone here is incredibly optimistic, Verity. Anyway, how about you Ted? What baseball team do you play for?

 

Okay, both of these people were nice, but I could do with less lovey-dovey shenanigans. I was never one for romantic novels.

 

**Ted** : The Kansas Collies. Though, I’ve played for their major league counterpart a couple times, too.

 

**Uriel** : How old are you?

 

**Ted** : Sweet sixteen, bro!

 

**Uriel** : …You’re telling me that at age sixteen, you’ve played in the minor and major leagues? Damn!

 

**Verity** : I think it’s more shocking that you haven’t heard of him before! I thought everyone in the country would’ve heard his name on the news by now.

 

Guess I’m not everyone. Accurate.

 

**Uriel** : Well, I do sit in my room and play video games all day, so don’t take me as a measure of popularity. Sorry to see that you injured your arm, by the way. That cast and sling must make playing baseball hard.

 

**Ted** : Haha, tell me about it bro! Playing baseball in this is definitely one of the hardest things I’ve done. Oh, but I think the cast is pretty rad! See all of these signatures? These are the names of the players on the Kansas Collies that I played with during my last game of the summer break! They signed it after we won the game.

 

**Uriel** : …

 

**Verity** : Ted, please don’t brag too much. I don’t want Uriel to-

 

**Uriel** : Who the hell are you?!? You played a full game of baseball with one arm? And you won?

 

God damnit, I was letting my frustration show a little bit, but I couldn’t help it. Here I was, thinking that the two of them were closer to normal than those at the cafeteria, but this just goes to show that I’m still just a mere pebble in comparison to them. This was utterly unfair.

 

**Ted** : I know, bro, I’m pretty good!

 

**Verity** : A-Anyway, what’s your talent Uriel? We’ve talked so much about us already, so now it’s your turn!

 

I know she wanted to make me feel better, but the choice of question wasn’t correct.

 

**Uriel** : I don’t have one… I’m not an Ultimate.

 

**Verity** : Oh… I’m really sorry… everyone has their talents, though! Even if you aren’t officially recognized for it, I’m sure you have something that you’re good at.

 

**Ted** : Y-Yeah bro. I don’t think of you any less! Haha… ha…

 

I can clearly tell that he’s lying, but… oh well.

 

**Uriel** : I’m going to go talk to… um, him now. Any tips?

 

**Ted** : Guess you gotta tackle that moron sooner or later, huh bro? Just don’t go deaf talking to him. Catch you later!

 

**Verity** : Thank you for coming over and talking to us! And good luck!

 

I smile weakly and wave as I back away. Those two seem nice, but… maybe if I catch them solo, I can see how they really feel about me. Either way, both were still out of my league.

Just like this next person, in terms of approachability…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Speak to the two Ultimates on the lawn.

> Speak to the costumed Ultimate.

???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aw shit, here we go again.

The boy dressed head to toe in a grey bulldog fursuit stood facing away, with his arms folded and head bowed. Looks like he was still upset at his little kerfuffle with Ted. I gulp and brace myself for danger as I beckoned to him.

 

**Uriel** : Um… hey you!

 

**???** : R-Ruff?!?

 

The bulldog let out a surprised bark as he spun around. Guess he didn’t expect me to approach him-

 

**???** : Hello! Looks like someone came to mess with the king, huh?!? Very well, I respect your guts!

 

…I want out. And so do my ears.

 

**Uriel** : Thanks? Look, my name is Uriel. I was the guy that slept for longer than anyone, remember?

 

**???** : Of course I remember! Such a superior animal never forgets! BARK BARK!

 

**Uriel** : Right… so who are you?

 

**???** : Who am I? I am none other than Baxter the Bulldog, proud mascot of the Roxanne Bulldogs! AWOOOOOO!!!

 

Uh oh, I could feel Ted staring ice daggers into my back. Most likely they were directed at Baxter, right?

R-Right?

Though, I couldn’t help but be amazed at the actual mascot costume. There was probably some sort of device in the face that let the suit change its facial expression and move its mouth… it was like talking to an actual human. Speaking of human, I should just…

 

**Uriel** : Okay, but… I’m more interested in who’s inside you, Baxter.

 

**???** : Grr… fine. One second.

 

Woah, now that was a shift in demeanor. His motivation went from a hundred to zero. Baxter reached behind his neck and finagled with something I couldn’t see… with a light snap, he was able to take off the head of the mascot and lowered the suit so I could see his entire body. Can’t say that I expected what I saw.

 

**Uriel** : There we go.

 

**???** : Yeah, yeah… only for a couple seconds though.

 

**Uriel** : And who do I owe the pleasure of speaking to for a couple seconds?

 

**???** : **York Zenith**. **Ultimate Mascot**. Though when I’m in character, which is very often, call me Baxter. You got that? Good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**York** : Now that that’s out of the way… give me a second.

 

With a grumble, York began putting on his costume again. Did he always wake up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning? Looks like with York, you’d have to choose between rudeness and obnoxiousness. Great…

Once Baxter was back, he clapped his hands enthusiastically.

 

**Baxter** : Alright! I’m sure you have a lot of questions for the champ himself! Ask away, buster! WOOF!

 

**Uriel** : I guess, for starters, I have to ask if the Ultimate Mascot is even a real talent.

 

**Baxter** : Grrrrr! Of course it is! York has been in all sorts of other mascots, and performed excellent in every situation!

 

**Baxter** : Being a mascot isn’t just putting on a costume and walking around, you know! You gotta perform! Get the crowd riled up! The crowd decides everything about a sports game; if they aren’t on your side, then you lose! AWOOOO!

 

Ted, I’m really sorry, I’ll try to make this as quick as possible.

 

**Uriel** : Okay, okay… sorry for doubting you, just stop howling so loud. Why is York wearing you at the moment, Baxter?

 

It felt incredibly weird talking to Baxter about York when he’s literally the same person, but he probably appreciated it. Or he would’ve corrected me otherwise.

 

**Baxter** : Excellent question, pup! I’m the hero from York’s high school, the one that brought his school so many football championships! I’ve recently acquired my fiftieth football championship last year! Unstoppable is my middle name!

 

That’s a lot of championships.

 

**Baxter** : Not to mention that I was the first mascot York ever used his magic on. Also, I like to say that I’m just his favorite! Hahahahaha!

 

As Baxter’s laughed boomed around the funhouse, I couldn’t help but wonder… are those words coming from Baxter? Or… does York really feel this way? York was such a mystery, and I wondered if I would ever understand him.

 

**Baxter** : So, your talent? I’m waiting with baited breath!

 

**Uriel** : Hey, Ted and Verity! Can you two come over here for a minute? I wanna ask all three of you something.

 

**Verity** : Of course! C’mon, Teddie, let’s go!

 

**Ted** : Ugh… alright, alright.

 

Baxter tilted his head with confusion, but a solemn shake of my head was all that he needed to know. His big head nodded in understanding as the power couple came over.

Now, let’s hope this doesn’t turn into the brawl of the century.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Speak to the two Ultimates on the lawn.

Speak to the costumed Ultimate.

> What can you tell me about the Funhouse?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Uriel** : You three have been here for a good while, right? I want to know what you found out about the Funhouse.

 

**Verity** : Well, about that…

 

**Baxter** : Absolutely nothing! The damn door’s locked!

 

**Uriel** : Locked? That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to seeing what was in it.

 

**Ted** : Baxter searched around the funhouse even after we told him we couldn’t find a way in, bro. So obviously he didn’t find a way in either.

 

**Baxter** : Hey! Champions never give up!

 

Ted ignored Baxter and continued.

 

**Ted** : Truth is, seems like there are no windows on the first floor, so the only way into the funhouse is through the front door.

 

**Uriel** : There’s no backdoor?

 

**Verity** : Unfortunately not, but if the front door was locked, I doubt whoever built the funhouse would leave an easy entrance open like a back door. I’m sure we can go in there eventually, though!

 

That’s strange… the whole purpose of the fun house in the past was to reach the back door in the first place. As much as I wanted to go and check it out for myself, I’d believe the three people who actually went and checked it out. Plus, Ted might think I was doubting him.

 

**Baxter** : I wanted to bust down the door, but Ted and Verity wouldn’t let me. One of these days, though! I’ll show you all my strength! AWOOOO!

 

**Ted** : For God’s sake, you mutt! I told you to shut-

 

**Baxter** : Grrrrrr, that’s IT!

 

Oh shit!

 

**Baxter** : You’re not the boss of me! Stop telling me what to do! I can howl if I want to, I’m a bulldog!

 

**Ted** : No, you’re a nuisance! You’re way too loud; my ears have been ringing non-stop ever since you arrived! Verity and I were doing just fine, investigating this building by ourselves! You can back me up here, right Verity?

 

**Verity** : W-Well-

 

**Baxter** : If you don’t like it, buster, then why don’t you just leave?!?

 

**Ted** : I could ask the same of you!

 

Jeez, they were at each others’ throats. While I did want to get some popcorn and watch how this unfolded, I probably should stop them before they start fighting physically.

 

**Uriel** : Okay, that’s enough from the both of you.

 

**Ted** : But bro! I’m not going to be able to cope with this for much longer! Tell him that he’s loco-

 

**Uriel** : You want my honest opinion? You’re both partially in the wrong. Look, currently we’re in a strange place with no clue what the hell is going on. On the off-chance that we’re going to be stuck here for a while, you two are going to have to deal with each other. Otherwise you both will be giving everyone else fucking headaches. Understand?

 

**Verity** : Aptly put, Uriel! Maybe a little vulgar, though…

 

**Verity** : We shouldn’t be fighting like this! In times like these, it’s important to not only work together, but to understand one another! So can you stop insulting the poor puppy, Teddie?

 

**Baxter** : …I’m not a puppy…

 

**Ted** : …Fine. Sorry, I’ll try to treat you better, bro.

 

**Uriel** : And Baxter, your howling is a bit… annoying at times, but I’m not asking you to stop. Can you just do it less often and tone it down a little bit?

 

**Baxter** : Alright, alright… sorry for going a little overboard!

 

A little?

Anyway, I’m glad that the dust had settled between the two, at least for now. Now would be a good time to fill the three in on what’s happening.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Verity** : …so you’re saying that the name of this place is 4A? And that you’ve been here before?

 

**Uriel** : Yup.

 

**Ted** : Bro, what a coincidence! Do you know if there’s a place that I can work my muscles out? Gotta stay in shape!

 

**Uriel** : This is an amusement park, not a sports arena. I’d be surprised if there was anything sports related here. Sorry to break your heart, but I’m pretty sure you’ll have to work out by yourself.

 

**Ted** : Damn… well, you never know until you’ve seen it for yourself, I guess.

 

…I really haven’t seen anything sports related here, though.

 

**Baxter** : I like your honesty! If you had hidden that information, I would’ve pinned you down, tied you up, and suspected you like a kidnapping rat! Ha!

 

**Uriel** : Well, why don’t you tell that to Cassidy and Gwyneth when you see them next. Thanks for believing in me, though. I’m just like you, in the fact that I don’t know why the hell I’m here. Could you go stay by the fountain until I’ve gathered everyone?

 

**Verity** : Of course! You’re a kind person, Uriel. So I’ll stand up for you if anyone else tries to blame you for something that you didn’t do.

 

**Ted** : I second that! You might look a little scary, but you’re cool, bro!

 

Thanks?

 

**Baxter** : Okay Uriel! Stay travels, fellow champion! Remember to be strong like a bulldog! Woof!

 

**Ted** : Keep on keeping on, bro!

 

**Uriel** : You too. Later.

 

As the three exited through the gate, I noticed that Ted and Baxter began striking up a conversation about sports. Looks like my presence, with the help of Verity, made them closer together. Personally, I prayed for the two of them to not fight as much… as much as seeing conflict over stupid shit is amusing, it would become irksome very quickly.

I should get going too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> The Center Building

The Funhouse

The Arcade

The Stage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Time to see what that tall ass building is. Considering that it was built very recently… I have a feeling it’s going to be very relevant to whatever was going on. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue Part 2 END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Some ending notes:
> 
> Currently, my plans are to have the prologue be eight parts long. They'll be of differing length; hopefully each of them will be a fun read. I'm having fun writing this myself!
> 
> You probably noticed some random lines of tildes without anything in them. Those are where I plan on having the pictures once I'm done with them. I'll update the written work once I get them done.
> 
> Alright, see you when I post next! I don't have a schedule since I'm very busy, but I'm a couple parts into the prologue already. So hopefully I'll post the next part soon!


End file.
